Someone will love you
by Anya Omega
Summary: Surprise ! Un petit OS tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il n'a jamais aimé personne. C'est simple, il n'a jamais connu l'amour. Une chose est certaine : lui, il le déteste. Ça, il le sait. Ou peut-être n'en sait-il rien justement ?


Someone will love you… (*)

 _Quelqu'un t'aimera…_

Draco se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Comme à son habitude, il n'était jamais seul, cherchant Potter, son ennemi de toujours pour le provoquer encore et encore. Au début, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ça le faisait juste marrer de tourner celui qui a survécu en ridicule devant l'ensemble des élèves de sa maison puis ça avait tourné à l'obsession. Leurs altercations se transformaient souvent en duel pour son plus grand plaisir car il en restait toujours une trace.

C'est ainsi que, dès la première année, quand Harry avait refusé de lui serrer la main et préféré suivre ce rouquin de seconde zone qui lui était complètement inférieur, la relation conflictuelle qu'il y avait entre eux avait officiellement commencé.

Draco se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, souriant comme à son habitude ces derniers temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer leurs multiples altercations qui épuisaient tous les professeurs, Severus compris. L'homme lui avait bien fait comprendre de cesser ses petits jeux ridicules mais il avait au contraire redoublé d'efforts pour ennuyer Saint-Potter.

En première année, il avait fait exploser ses chaudrons au cours de potions pour avoir le plaisir de l'envoyer en retenue avec son cher parrain qui ne demandait que ça, il lui avait volé son devoir lui valant la plus mauvaise note, il l'avait provoqué dans les airs pour tenter de le faire renvoyer, il les avait espionné Ron et lui quand ils avaient tenté de faire sortir un dragon en douce de Poudlard. Bon, ça lui avait valu aussi une retenue mais c'était bien fait pour eux. Et, pire que tout selon lui, il lui avait lancé un sort pour colorer ses cheveux en un joli vert serpentard qui était resté plus d'une semaine lui assurant la plus belle humiliation de sa vie. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas toléré qu'Harry passe avant lui dans la popularité. Après tout, c'était lui qui devait être adulé. Le grand Draco Malfoy et pas ce stupide survivant.

En deuxième année, il avait été ravi quand Harry et Ron avaient tous deux manqué le train puis, les voyant finalement arriver, il avait ridiculisé la belette ainsi que la sang de bourbe qui lui servaient d'amis et les avait copieusement insulté. Toujours en quête de reconnaissance. Pitoyable. Il se souvenait du sort du rouquin qui s'était retourné contre lui, le faisant cracher des limaces. Tout aussi pitoyable mais tellement amusant. Il avait vomi à répétition pendant plusieurs heures.

Puis il s'en était pris à Harry en faisant en sorte qu'il multiplie les retenues avec son cher parrain et il avait même été jusqu'à renverser un encrier complet dans le sac du gryffon pour qu'il soit privé de manuel et de son précieux devoir au cours de métamorphose.

Harry était trop fier et n'avait pas parlé, prétextant avoir oublié. Inutile d'être tourné en ridicule une fois de plus n'est-ce pas? Il avait pris goût à ce petit jeu entre le gryffon et lui. Après il y avait eu la sang de bourbe qui avait été pétrifiée. Draco en avait ri. Puisque Potter avait refusé d'accepter son amitié, il n'avait qu'à perdre tous ses amis, ça l'arrangerait.

Mais voilà, ce stupide gryffon avait bataillé envers et contre tout pour sauver sa petite amie Weasley. Le blond n'avait jamais aimé cette famille. Pire que tout, ces sorciers qui prétendaient aimer les moldus et leur fonctionnement ridiculisaient à eux seuls l'univers de la magie tout entier. Mais lorsque la nouvelle avait circulé qu'Harry s'était porté au secours de la belette femelle et l'avait portée telle une princesse jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il n'y avait pas cru et s'y était rendu, les dents serrés.

\- Encore en train de faire preuve d'héroïsme, Potter ! Saint-Potter ! Cette fille déshonore le monde sorcier à elle seule, tu aurais mieux fait de la laisser là où elle était!

Il avait eu droit à un magnifique coup de poing en plein visage. Il avait rétorqué et l'infirmière s'en était mêlée, les gardant tous deux à l'infirmerie. Comme il s'était bien plu à ce moment là. Mais quelque chose avait déjà commencé à changer. Pourquoi ce coup de poing lui avait tant donné envie de rire que de pleurer? Pourquoi avait-il dû contenir les larmes dans ses yeux et les empêcher de rouler sur ses joues? Pourquoi avait-il tourné le dos à Potter pour qu'il ne le voie pas? Tant de pourquoi et si peu de réponses.

Mais Draco avait passé outre ce sentiment. Ou du moins avait-il fait semblant. Il avait continué, multipliant les insultes, les agressions, les duels. Tout ce qui était possible en terme d'affrontement. Il ne cherchait plus les coups bas à faire dans le dos non, il cherchait la confrontation coute que coute afin de s'assurer que ce sentiment et cette montée de larmes n'avaient été qu'un effet secondaire du coup de poing. Ou était-ce le soulagement de l'avoir revu sain et sauf? Après tout, il revenait de la chambre des secrets et tout le monde savait que celui qui y entrait n'en ressortait jamais vivant. Voir jamais tout court. Et pourtant lui, le grand Harry Potter avait bravé la mort une nouvelle fois. Cependant, le sentiment n'était jamais parti. Et il faisait mal. Si mal. Il ne comprenait pas et peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il ne voudrait jamais comprendre.

En troisième année et en quatrième année, il ne s'était pas passé énormément de choses. Harry s'était évanoui dans le train et il avait rejoué avec un malin plaisir la scène sous les yeux des gryffondors. De quoi bien commencer l'année. Il s'était déguisé en détraqueur aussi. Ça l'avait bien amusé quand il avait vu sur le visage de Potter ce qui ressemblait à de la peur. Il aurait pu le faire tomber de son balai, ça aurait été encore plus amusant. Puis il avait continué à l'ennuyer jusqu'en cinquième année. Les années étaient passés. La troisième d'abord, la quatrième ensuite. Et ce sentiment ne l'avait plus quitté.

L'année où tout avait changé. Draco se promenait toujours dans les couloirs de Poudlard, cependant, son sourire s'était fané. Cette cinquième, Harry n'avait pas été comme d'habitude. Quand il l'avait retrouvé à la rentrée, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. C'est à peine s'il réagissait aux remarques des professeurs et ceux-ci eux-mêmes ne disaient rien. Ils se contentaient de détourner leur regard.

La tristesse d'Harry était accablante, même pour lui. Bien sur, il était au courant pour la mort de Cédric. C'était un bon ami d'Harry. Quand il les avait vus tous les deux, il avait regretté que le gryffon n'aie pas accepté son amitié. Il s'était senti trahi et cette maudite sensation était revenue. Il avait presque réussi à l'oublier pendant les vacances. Il avait même concocté des plans pour mettre Harry en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Faire cela lui avait permis d'éviter d'avoir à penser à l'année qui venait de s'écouler, à Voldemort qui était de retour et qui menaçait à nouveau la vie du survivant.

Mais ce survivant n'était plus vivant. Au fond de ses yeux, plus aucune lueur ne brillait. C'était le vide total. Les gryffons avaient tenté de lui rendre le moral, surtout Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient montré à la hauteur, chose qu'il n'espérait pas. Puis il y avait eu la belette femelle qui avait consolé leur vedette chaque fois qu'il avait craqué. Et il craquait souvent.

En cours, il avait des poches pas possibles sous les yeux et il avait appris en laissant trainer ses chastes oreilles que celui qui avait survécu avait des terreurs nocturnes ou plutôt, des cauchemars. C'était la belette femelle qui l'avait raconté à la folle de Loufoca et apparemment, Harry ne dormait que rarement, sinon avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Le retour du Lord avait dû être pénible pour lui. Son coeur s'était serré à cette pensée. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il cette pensée alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir de la résurrection du mage noir? Encore des pourquoi et toujours pas de réponses.

Alors il avait tout fait. Tout pour rallumer cette lueur dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il l'avait provoqué, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, quitte à lui-même le consoler. Il voulait que Potter cède une fois pour toute, qu'il se confie, même si cela se faisait au travers de sorts lors d'un duel entre eux deux. Après ça, Harry irait mieux.

Mais il se contentait de l'ignorer. Ça ne servait à rien. Il s'était senti impuissant et le sentiment avait opprimé son coeur de plus belle. Encore un pourquoi sans réponse. Potter lui avait-il lancé un sort ou quoi? Non, l'infirmière l'aurait vu puisqu'elle les avait tous deux soignés avant de les renvoyer dans leur dortoir respectif. Il serra les dents. Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Merlin jouait avec sa vie. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Puis, un jour, Harry avait souri. Alors qu'il ne l'attendait plus et malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'avait pas réussi. Pourtant, il avait joué son rôle à la perfection pour tenter de le faire réagir. Il avait même travaillé pour cette folle d'ombrage pour punir Harry et ça marchait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'elle le punissait avec des plumes à sang. Il avait été furieux. Ombrage en avait fait les frais. Elle n'avait gardé aucun souvenir. Un sortilège d'oubliette signé Malfoy qui l'avait renvoyée tout droit d'où elle était venue : l'asile.

Cela avait au moins donné le sourire à Harry, même pour quelques secondes à peine. Il pourrait rejouer au quidditch, c'était déjà ça.

Mais le sourire avait à peine éclos qu'il s'était déjà fané. Alors Draco avait continué à chercher de quoi rendre le sourire au gryffon sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le jour, il avait continué à le provoquer en duel, encore et encore, mais, la nuit, alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs de l'école pour son tour de garde de préfet, il se rendait parfois à la tour d'astronomie où il pouvait épier le gryffon tout en restant caché.

C'étaient les moments qu'il préférait. Il ne se manifestait jamais dans ces moments là et, pourtant, il aurait pu se dévoiler et sous prétexte de son devoir de préfet, le ramener à son dortoir, lui retirer des points et, s'il le pouvait en plus, lui ajouter une retenue. Mais dans ces soirées là, il n'était que Draco. Draco et Draco seul. Pas un Malfoy devant se donner en spectacle pour attester de sa supériorité. Alors il observait Harry pleurer, sentant son coeur se serrer un peu plus.

Il aurait pu là aussi se manifester pour faire connaitre à son rival qu'il ne le détestait pas. Qu'il ne le détestait plus.

Ce qui avait redonné le sourire à Harry ce n'était pas lui. Non, ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Celle qui lui avait redonné ce gout de vivre, c'était encore cette belette femelle. Il avait perdu contre une adoratrice de moldus. Quelle humiliation. Ginny avait su rendre cette lueur à Harry.

Il avait longuement cherché comment puis il avait trouvé en les espionnant. La salle-sur-demande. Beaucoup d'étudiants transitaient par cette salle et en laissant une fois de plus trainer ses oreilles, il avait entendu quelques serdaigles faire des compliments à des poufsouffles sur l'amélioration de sorts.

Harry entrainait d'autres élèves. Ce n'était peut-être pas joyeux mais ça avait suffi à lui changer les idées et à lui redonner progressivement le sourire. Ses poings s'étaient serrés alors que l'étrange sensation s'accentuait à défaut de disparaitre. Il était furieux. Pourtant il aurait dû être content.

La lueur dans les yeux du gryffon était de retour et, mieux encore, il avait répondu à la confrontation en duel avec lui. Il s'était même très bien débrouillé. Mais ce n'était pas grâce à lui, encore une fois. Et la tristesse avait grossi la boule dans sa gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Les jours étaient passés. Blaise avait joué son rôle de meilleur ami et s'était inquiété de son état quand il était rentré au dortoir. Le serpentard avait voulu l'interroger mais quand il était rentré, il ne restait plus aucune trace du mal-être de Draco sur son visage. Il avait repris son masque de froideur et avait simulé la fatigue. Et Blaise l'avait cru évidemment.

Ou plutôt avait fait semblant de le croire. Il savait que cette mascarade signifiait qu'il ne devait pas fourrer son nez dans ses affaires et il avait respecté cette demande silencieuse, espérant que l'état de Draco s'améliore. Mais étant un Serpentard, il avait tout de même cherché de son côté ce qui causait autant de mal-être chez son meilleur ami. Même s'il ne s'en mêlerait pas, il ferait son maximum pour épauler le prince des Serpentards. C'était son rôle après tout.

Au début, il s'était inquiété. Draco avait erré comme un fantôme de longs jours. Il avait même complètement ignoré le célèbre trio d'or quand ils s'étaient croisés dans le même couloir. Pourtant Draco n'aurait jamais manqué une seule confrontation. Mais là, c'était différent. Il allait intervenir quand son meilleur ami avait refait surface, insultant à nouveau Potter et ses amis comme auparavant. Il avait été soulagé.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que derrière son masque, Draco avait bien changé. A chaque confrontation avec Potter, il allait s'isoler sans trop qu'on le remarque et, une fois à l'abri dans les toilettes de Mimi ou dans sa propre chambre de préfet, il se laissait aller et pleurait, laissant la boule progressivement diminuer dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits lentement mais surement.

Et quand il était suffisamment fort pour remettre son masque d'indifférence, il pestait contre lui-même. Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas voyons ! Et certainement pas pour un Potter ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, c'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans ses poumons, le faisant se sentir plus libre et un comme un coup de chaud au coeur lui donnant envie de sourire.

Il avait mis du temps à l'admettre. Il était même honteux et n'en avait parlé à personne. Pourtant, ce sentiment qui l'étreignait quand il voyait Harry ne pouvait être semblable qu'à un sentiment et un seul. Celui qui concernait cette envie de consoler Harry, de le prendre contre lui quand il pleurait, de le consoler, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu'il était recroquevillé contre le mur dans la tour d'astronomie. Il avait eu du mal à l'admettre mais ça ne pouvait être que ça. Par Merlin, il était amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Quand il avait su ça, il était entré en phase de déni. Il avait multiplié les insultes, les confrontations, encore plus que d'habitude, il avait même fini à l'infirmerie plus d'une fois, l'empêchant de joueur au quidditch et pourtant ce n'était pas cela ni même le fait de rester complètement immobilisé qui le frustrait. Non, loin de là. C'était cette maudite sensation qui ne voulait pas partir.

Et pourtant il avait fait son possible mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer cette rage qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il voyait la belette prendre la main du survivant. Ça aurait dû être lui à sa place ! Mais depuis quand? Depuis quand au juste pensait-il cela? Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux de cette peste et, pire que tout, il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux !

Alors il avait fait ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Il avait tout tenté pour les séparer, multipliant les attaques contre la belette femelle, prouvant à Harry qui devait toujours intervenir à quel point elle était faible et ne valait rien comme sorcière. S'il avait été ami avec lui au début, il lui aurait montré quel monde fréquenter en temps que survivant. Là, il s'embarrassait de pires sorciers au monde et, pire que tout, il répondait aux attentes de Ginny en lui prenant la main sous le nez de son crétin de frère qui ne voyait rien et malgré les protestations de Draco.

\- Alors Potter, bientôt tu copuleras avec la belette femelle?

Il avait dit ça en sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'entendait, étant juste à ses côtés. Trop timide, elle n'avait pas réagi. Pitoyable. Mais Ron aussi l'avait entendu et ça, il en était fier. Ça allait forcément éclater dans le trio d'or et quand le survivant et la rouquine allaient rompre, il consolerait Harry. Mais il ne pouvait pas se confier. Non, Harry n'aurait pas une belle vie avec lui. Alors, quand le couple avait survécu à l'attaque sournoise, il avait laissé tomber. Et deux ans plus tard, la guerre avait éclaté.

Pour Harry, il avait trahi son père et le Lord. Pour Harry, il avait retourné sa veste et s'était tourné vers Dumbledore pour devenir espion. Pour Harry, il avait accepté de foutre sa vie en l'air comme il le disait si bien lui-même. Pour Harry. Pour qu'il vive. Il s'était battu, tuant ça et là des mangemorts, blessant même suffisamment son père afin de permettre aux jumeaux Weasley de le capturer. Il avait mis sa vie en danger pour retrouver Harry.

Il n'y avait pas cru quand on avait annoncé qu'il avait été trouvé mort alors qu'il étudiait toujours à Poudlard. Il en avait été malade. Puis quand les mangemorts l'avaient emmené à son domicile, il avait fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaitre pour lui sauver la vie. Oh, bien sur, Lucius s'était défoulé sur lui en le fouettant et il n'avait pas su se tenir debout et enfiler un haut pendant deux semaines mais Harry était toujours en vie, c'était le principal. Et là, il pourrait enfin lui montrer qu'il était là, dans son camp, qu'il faisait tout pour se racheter et, peut-être que le brun lui pardonnerait et accepterait son amitié en retour. Il ferait tout pour ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu appartenir au monde du survivant. Il avait cru mourir quand Hagrid avait porté un Harry inanimé jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Puis tout avait changé et la guerre avait repris.

Puis la guerre s'était achevée. Il avait attendu le verdict avec la peur au ventre et la nouvelle était enfin tombée. Voldemort était mort. Harry avait survécu.

Un sourire fendait son visage alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait laissé Blaise avec ses parents repartir, le laissant là. Il avait dit que tout irait bien. Et il avait cherché Harry partout. De la grande salle aux couloirs reculés. Il avait même demandé à des amis à lui s'ils l'avaient vu. Tous avaient pointé la même direction, hésitant. Pourquoi Malfoy voulait-il savoir où se trouvait Potter avec cet air si désespéré? Draco quitta le couloir menant à l'entrée. Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Il s'avança.

\- Har…

\- Harry ! avait crié Ginny en le rejoignant.

Draco était resté planté là, seul, sur le pont, tout près de la grande porte. La belette femelle venait de le pousser comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et elle l'avait rejoint alors que le sourire d'Harry Potter s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et passionné. Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'il s'agissait de leur ultime étreinte. Draco sourit et glissa contre la porte, se dissimulant aux yeux de tous. Harry était heureux, Draco pourrait enfin l'être. Alors qu'un sourire sincère fendait pour la première fois sur ses lèvres, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

But "Someone" isn't me (*)

 _Mais "quelqu'un" n'est pas moi_

END

 **Note d'auteur : Pour la petite histoire, j'écoutais "Sorry" d'Halsey quand la fameuse scène de fin m'est venue à l'esprit avec les fameuses phrases : Someone will love you, but "Someone" isn't me.**

 **Ni une ni deux, il fallait que j'écrive ce truc ! Du coup me voilà partie à 20h15 exactement à écrire ces lignes. Et voilà qu'à 22h pile poil, je vous boucle cet OS tout droit sorti de ma tête. Un joli petit bébé de 3000 mots écrits en 1h45 non stop. Je n'ai plus de bras, plus de doigts à force d'avoir tapé comme une folle sur mon clavier. Mais j'espère que ça en vaudra la peine et qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Ps : Rassure-vous, je n'oublie pas "Lost Hearts", mais il fallait que j'écrive ça tant que j'étais dans le feeling** **J**


End file.
